


Hitman Drabble Collection

by bourbonpowered



Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: 47 is looking respectfully, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - the Bad Ending, Crossover, Crossover - Dishonored, Crossover - Dragon Age, Diana has regrets, Diana is Thirsty, F/M, Grief, One-Sided Attraction, au where anyone could lay a hand on Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bourbonpowered/pseuds/bourbonpowered
Summary: A collection of drabble prompts to celebrate the end of the World of Assassination trilogy dedicated to the amazing Thirsty Thirteen on Tumblr.
Relationships: Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Hitman Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> I started picking away at a prompt list to kill time waiting for Hitman 3 and I actually finished it! Mostly due to the amazing [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak) and her suggestions when I was down to the last few and really starting to get frustrated.

Crossovers and AU’s

1\. Race, Stroll

“It’s never dull with you, brother,” Grey groused as he shifted his double handed axe onto his back. “What’s the mission this time?”

Olivia looked around nervously, twirling her ornate bow. “Are you sure we weren’t followed?” 

Beside her, Diana gave the area an appraising glance before settling her staff over her shoulder. “I received another note from Ser Locksley. This one will be a race against both time and templars. We’re to find the girl, take out whoever’s holding her and return her to her family in Hightown.” She frowned. “I’ll be honest, something doesn’t sit right with me.” 

47 sat down on a thin patch of grass, twin blades at his back. “A Hightown family wanting their mage daughter back doesn’t seem unusual,” he said quietly.  
Diana nodded. “But here’s the strange part – she didn’t run from a circle. She’s apparently come from the Western Approach.”

“The Approach?!” Olivia boggled. “No way, intel’s bad, we’ve got to call this off.” 

While they bickered about sources, 47 felt someone watching them. Rising slowly, he strolled over to a nearby beachhead. 

“Diana says you need our help,” he said, kneeling down to face the terrified girl. “What’s your name?” 

“Victoria.” 

2\. Art

47 found the first shrine as he returned to his dingy apartment. With Victoria hidden way in the orphanage, he had no plans beyond drinking himself into oblivion and started on his way back. 

Breaking the lock when he couldn’t make his key fit, he was greeted with an impressively odd sight: pieces of jagged wood with barbed wired laced around them and lit by purple lights sat beside of a portrait of a pale man with black eyes. Curious, he picked up a large piece of carved bone and the world shattered around him. 

“Welcome to the Void, 47.”

3\. Mask

It was practically perfect. If the Winter Palace had been simmering with tension surrounding the negotiations, it was positively boiling over with excitement once the Inquisitor had arrived with Grand Duke Gaspard. No one would be paying him any mind.

47 watched from his carefully selected position in the ballroom as the Qunari scandalized the court by dancing with Duchess Florianne. 

“An ox! Maker, I cannot believe it!”  
“Is this the Duke’s idea of a joke?”

Half the crowd was consumed with gossip by the end of the song, presenting the perfect opportunity. 

“Lady Mantillon, may I have this dance?”

4\. Quiz

Who is your target?  
_Sophia De Montfort_  
Why?  
_Using her position at Ether to sell chemical weapons._  
Where will you find her?  
_At the Sheik’s gala next week._  
How will you approach her?  
_Wait for her to go to the bar, then make casual conversation._  
And if she doesn’t go for it?  
_She will. I am, apparently, her type._  
How will you complete your objective?  
_Suggest that we find somewhere more private. Two shots. Hide the body. Exfiltrate._  
How will you deal with security footage?  
_Basement, behind four guards. .22 should destroy the system hard drive._  
Good. Happy hunting, Diana.

5\. Pet

Diana joins Edwards in the train’s makeshift conference room as they speed through decommissioned lines. This will be a test, she knows it. The latest in a series of them, as if she hasn’t proven her loyalty ten times over.

She almost doesn’t recognize 47 through the bruises when he comes in, icy blue eyes focused but vacant until Edwards speaks.

“Good morning, my friend,” Edwards says calmly.

She could vomit. “So he’s to be what, your pet now?” 

He places a clammy, proprietary hand on hers. “No, Ms. Burnwood. He’s all yours. Try not to break him this time.”

Miscellaneous

1\. Light

“I walk alone and stumble in the dark.”

The dark streets of Chicago, driving rain plastering his suit to his skin.  
The grimy interior of the rotting Terminus hotel.

“Show me the light and I’ll go there.”

Floor to ceiling windows, sunlight bathing the mansion in a golden glow.  
The distant city lights as he watched them through a scope from his sentinel’s perch.

“Let me find peace in my own heart and save me from my enemies.”

Watching her stand, whole and healthy, by Victoria’s side.  
An entire agency burned to the ground to keep them from using him.

2\. Water

Victoria watched the belltower from the beach, the sea lapping at her ankles as she ate her lemon gelato. She’d heard the whip crack of the sniper rifle as it shattered the observatory’s lens but while everyone else around her screamed and ran for cover, she just smiled. He was still alive, still out there helping people. 

“Does this help?” Diana asked gently, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Victoria had barely recognized her in her blue sarong and wide black hat.

She smiled and nodded. “Say hi for me?” she asked as she disappeared into the fleeing crowd. 

3\. Bottle

Grey is sitting in the lumpy armchair when Diana gets up, restless mind agitated over what they’d found in Whittleton Creek. He’s helped himself to her whisky, she notes as she takes a seat on the couch. “Can’t sleep either?” she asks. 

Instead of answering, he nudges a second glass out from the shadows. They drink together in companionable silence for a moment, with nothing but the traffic from the street below to fill the void. The minutes stretch on but Diana is content to let them. There will be no rest tonight, but she is glad for the company.

4\. Shade

If nothing else this job has nurtured her ruthlessly pragmatic side. Always know more than you let on. Always have a backup plan for your backup plans.

There are four women in England with features startingly close to hers. She drops in on them between missions, watching silently as they go about their lives. She observes from the shade of a bandstand as one eats her lunch in the park, blissfully unaware that, should this whole Providence business end badly, she’ll be called upon to take Diana’s place in a sniper’s crosshairs.

She has no intention of leaving loose ends. 

5\. Film

“Do you want to put on a movie or something?” Olivia asked, shutting her laptop. “I’ve learned everything I can from here and I just…” She trailed off. “I can’t stop thinking about him.”

47 looked at her carefully before putting down the file he’d been reading and calling up the in-flight entertainment system. “Have you read the Cassandra Snow series?” 

She tried to picture him in the throng of screaming tweens and felt herself smile for the first time since he told her about Grey. “Actually, I haven’t so you’ll have to point out where the books were better.” 

6\. Dream

“Wake up, my friend.”

It’s been the same dream for almost a year. He wakes up in his asylum bed, Edwards’ voice taunting him, telling him he has a busy day ahead.

He’d only hesitated for a second, let the sting of Diana’s betrayal turn the syringe temptingly towards his own neck but he’d fought it. He hadn’t let his pain win. 

Grey appears too, eventually, and they escape again and again only to wind up back inside.

It finally changes when Diana comes in, guiding him until he opens the door to the vineyard patio, ready to dance again.

7\. Run

Diana didn’t get to the top of the ICA without learning how to handle her emotions. Whenever she’d hit a dead end researching a target or the Board made yet another demand that she take on an unworthy client, she’d pounded her frustration into the treadmill band until she could barely stand. 

There are no treadmills at Yates’ estate but she’s adaptable. She suits up and does a long loop from the driveway down through the fields and back. Vidal gives up after their third turn, exactly as planned. Now she can find a nice quiet spot for a reunion.

8\. Adventure

Diana thinks back on that magical sunset in Mendoza frequently in the months after Edwards’ death. Undoing the damage Providence has done is slow, laborious work and she often finds her mind wandering back, obsessively planning the mission from different angles. 

They would work together. Almost everyone in the organization had been there. They could have taken them all out, one by one until they were all gone. Or they could have gone out in a blaze of glory, making it count, one last adventure together. 

Either way, it doesn’t end with him staring up at her from the dirt.

9\. Rescue

Diana was bound to a metal chair in the middle of the room, hands zip tied behind her. The guards assigned to watch her hadn’t noticed she was awake which suited her perfectly. Keeping her breath slow and even, she listened to the room, trying to glean what information she could. 

Suddenly, the door opened, and the body of the guard posted outside fell to the ground. The others barely had time to reach for their weapons before they joined him on the floor, rivulets of blood streaking down over their eyes. 

“You’re late.”  
“And you’re not on the ship.”

Outside Perspective

1\. Embrace

Diana Burnwood has a lover. This is no secret, at least in the circles Edwards runs in. He oversees all information gathered on her and her pet assassin but, frustratingly, none of his sources can give him a name. 

All he has is a grainy photo taken from a surveillance camera in London in 2016. She’s embracing a man as he leaves her chic Georgian walk up. The man she’s with is mostly obscured by an umbrella so Edwards can tell nothing other than that he’s tall, Caucasian, and wears expensive suits. 

‘And he has good taste,’ he thinks bitterly.

2\. Hands

Diana pretends to read target dossiers on her laptop at the kitchen table, careful to keep her gaze indirect. She knows well his uncanny ability to feel someone’s gaze on him and she has no desire to give away the game she’s been playing with herself. Glancing up for no more than 2 seconds at a time, she watches his hands in the glass of the safehouse’s cheap impersonal art, memorizing the way his long fingers flex and twist as he slowly pushes the cloth through the gun barrel over and over.

Beside her, Olivia catches Grey’s eye and smirks.

3\. Picture, Blanket

Grey sat at the table, a dozen passports laid out in front of him. Everyone had multiple aliases from multiple countries ready to go as a precaution and it reassured him to check on them periodically to make sure they were up to a border agent’s scrutiny.

He was about to chastise his brother for using Tobias Rieper on more than one of them when one of Diana’s documents caught his eye. 

Helen Rieper. 

He raised an eyebrow and tossed it over to 47. “I thought you two weren’t supposed to travel together but here you are, husband and wife.”

47 stared impassively back at him. “It’s a good name,” he said simply. 

Grey was sure he hadn’t heard his brother correctly. “Having the same last name will make it easier to connect you two if anyone comes along asking inconvenient questions,” he said slowly. Surely they both realized this. 

But there was no hint of shame or regret on 47’s face. “She chose it. I trust her judgement.” 

They both glanced over to where Diana was asleep on the couch, blanket tucked defensively around her hunched shoulders as she slept. “I see,” he said softly, letting the matter drop. 

4\. Acting

Tamara Vidal knows a lot more about Diana Burnwood than she lets on. Soders had given Providence her file first, and she’d spent weeks listening to every mission briefing, field recording and debriefing they had. One thing was clear: Burnwood was in love. 

But as they mingle at the vineyard, she acts like she doesn’t care at all. Interesting. Clearly, he’s her weakness as much as she’s his but the trick will be to get her to slip up and admit it. If this bitch is going anywhere near Edwards, it’s going to be at the end of a leash.

5\. Lie

“Did you know, Diana, that there was a very interesting rumour going around about you and your agent,” Vidal said with an air of studied casualness. “They say that you’re in love with him.” She chuckled, low and cruel. “I can’t say that I blame you. He’s quite the specimen.” 

“I imagine people say a lot of things,” Diana replied, keeping her tone carefully blasé. “But 47’s appeal has always been his usefulness. I didn’t get to the top by being sentimental.” 

Vidal studied her for a moment before shrugging. “I also heard he’s a eunuch. Shall we carry on?”

Pining

1\. Time

31 December 1999: the day he left the ICA training facility, leaving his name in her hands  
17 February 2019: the day she realized he only noticed what matters – a target’s daily routine, where his supply drops were located, and the tone of her voice  
8 July 2019: the day an attempted intimidation in the first class car only succeeded in fuelling her fire – and giving her hope  
14 March 2020: the day she met the closest thing he had to family  
3 April 2021: the day he picked up a clue in the shape of a golden back necklace 

2\. Boat

Diana takes a tour of the training set after he’s done for the day, to assess the damage. Normally, initiates take a few attempts to internalize ICA rules about collateral damage but here there’s nothing. 

She smirks to herself as she disembarks the plywood vessel and heads over to the “garage”. His clothes are discreetly tucked away and folded, of all things. Against her better judgement, she gathers them up in a laundry bag before heading for the exit. There are at least two replacements in his quarters. Surely he won’t miss these if they never make their way back.

3\. Risk

They’d come to a tacit agreement in their first months working together: no personal contact. It was simple risk mitigation. 

There wasn’t a definite turning point so much as a small series of compromises. Earpieces so subtle they were nearly invisible let her communicate updates in real time. A traitor in the ranks that made digital communication a liability. Before she’d realized it, they were meeting in the open, telling herself that if no one had caught them by now they were in the clear. 

It had nothing to do with the comforting scent of expensive Italian leather and gunpowder. 

4\. Scare

It looked like a routine exfiltration. All targets eliminated and nothing left to do but walk calmly toward the Sheik’s helicopter.

The force of the blast knocked out all her feeds except his earpiece.

“47!” she screamed, instantly a scared teenage girl again. “No no no, not again…” 

“I’m alright,” he answered, as a boat engine roared to life.

That should’ve signalled the end of communication but neither cut the line. 

“What did you mean ‘not again’?” he asked softly after a few minutes. 

Diana sat down and poured herself a generous two fingers of whisky. “Car bomb, Surrey, 1989…” 

5\. Sleeve

Diana has overheard countless people comment on 47’s physique over the years but, in Diana’s opinion, his best feature is his arms. They’re almost always hidden in the field - guard uniforms with buttoned cuffs, lab coats that come all the way down, even a bloody flamingo outfit for pity’s sake. So, like a Victorian maiden, she lives for those moments, hours into their strategizing sessions, when he takes off his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves. The strength evident in the thick chords of muscles, the knowledge that it’s at her disposal…Well, she’s never pretended to be a saint. 

6\. Train

They stand back-to-back, strangers commuting home for all outward appearances. She murmurs the contract details to him through his earpiece, her low voice honey smooth. For a moment, he relaxes and lets her voice wash over him. 

The train comes to a stop and someone jostles her as they push past her to get to the door. Suddenly she’s plastered to his back, each point of contact burning in his mind. His eyes dart around the car – have they been made? – but no one has even looked up from their phones as his world tilts on its axis. 

7\. Shopping, Window, Street

_47_

He’s stepping out of Tommy Clemenza’s suit shop when he sees her across the street about to get into a cab. She’s saying something to the driver as he loads a half dozen shopping bags into the trunk when her eyes meet his. He knows he should move – this is too risky - but he can’t stop himself. 

Time stops. In another life he’d be the one helping her with her bags, driving her home…He blinks, and the spell is broken. She sits down in the backseat and he turns left down Wisconsin Boulevard, waiting for the ache to fade. 

_Diana_

An afternoon of boutique shopping had been the perfect ending to her long week. Her phone had buzzed intermittently but she ignored it. The world could wait for a few hours. 

And then suddenly it stopped. There he was, standing in front of the window of Tony’s shop across the street as her taxi arrived. She looked down at her phone, seeing the dozen or so alerts that he was close and that she was to vacate the area. Distantly she heard the driver ask her a question and hoped a nod was the answer as she met 47’s gaze.

Her training nagged at her as they stared at each other across the bustling street. Why hadn’t she checked her phone? How long had they been so close without realizing? Had they been spotted? 

It was the last thought that snapped her out of it. Forcing herself to look away, she stepped aside as the driver came around to open the door for her. She sat in the backseat, phone in hand, ready to notify Containment of their unintentional breach of protocol as the car started but she stopped herself.

It was an afternoon of indulgences. What was one more? 

8\. Pool

Diana watches from her workstation on the ship as 47 dives into the pool with the perfect form of an Olympic athlete, appreciating with smug satisfaction the way the light hits the droplets of water that cascade down the muscular plane of his abs as he surfaces. Every inch of him is perfection and he knows how to use that to his advantage. His clothes are tailored to show off the thick chorded muscles of his arms and back, as passersby are forced to content themselves with glances and the occasional anguished comment. 

And he is utterly at her command. 

9\. Hold

Diana has been afraid for 47 exactly once, in Hokkaido when the alarms on his biofeeds screamed INFECTED in bright red. Her invincible weapon, hands trembling as he stumbled along the corridors, snuffing out poor bastards who didn’t know they were already dead. 

She could go to him in a heartbeat. She knows all of his safehouse locations and has unrestricted access to a private jet. She could slip inside, join him as he lay recovering on his bed, hold him until they both stopped shaking. She could let her hands linger - 

No, she can’t ask that of him. 

10\. Cooking

It started out small with 47 making simple meals for everyone whenever they were all in the safehouse together. Quick and easy staples, anything that he could put in front of them while their heads were buried in research. 

It wasn’t until Diana’s birthday that he really showed off what he had learned. Chicken basquaise with espelette pepper paired with an expensive Chardonnay and hazelnut petit fours for dessert. While Grey and Olivia dove right in, eagerly praising his work between shovelling more in, Diana savoured each mouthful, her satisfied smile as clear as her praise after a perfect kill.

11\. Sweet

The apartment was filled with the warm scent of apples and cinnamon as 47 worked on his latest creation, an apple strudel. Diana watched as he carefully mixed his ingredients and painstakingly doled out the perfect amount for each bite. Really, all she’d said was that she felt peckish.

He appeared by her side an hour later, plate in one hand and neatly folded napkin in the other. “It’s ready,” he said, placing it beside her laptop. It was perfect, intricate lattice pastry baked to perfection. It was too much. 

“47, I – ” she started but then reconsidered. “Thank you.” 

12\. Cork

He was greeted as he returned from killing Ingram and Stuyvesant by the sound of corks popping. Diana pressed a mug of champagne into his hand as he walked in the door, her eyes full of pride. It was a change from his usual routine of returning to whatever hotel he called home that month, but not an unwelcome one. 

They sat side by side on the couch, debriefing turning to grim satisfaction as they planned their next move. They passed the bottle between them, pretense of glasses forgotten. If he concentrated, he could taste her lipstick on the rim. 

13\. Door

Grey sleeps with his door open, a habit born of a lifetime of asylum spot checks and bunking down with merc companies wherever they could find shelter. 

Olivia usually passes out at her computer, working until exhaustion takes her. 

47 prefers to sleep on the couch, with a clear view of the door and several places to hide weapons.

Diana alone sleeps with her door closed, in the bedroom directly off of the main area. Most nights, 47 divides his attention between the front door and her door, the reason for his vigilance buried as deep as his childhood memories.

14\. Grasp, Space 

It had just been bad luck that the security guard had spotted them moving around behind the house, and even worse luck that he was the persistent type. Now, here they were in a garden shed, 47 shielding her as he unholstered his Silver Baller, primed to take down the man as soon as he bumbled in. 

Suddenly, an idea hit her and she prayed he’d understand. She reached up to grasp his tie and yanked him into a passionate kiss just as the door swung open. 

“Oh wow. Sorry! Jeez!” the guard sputtered as he hastily closed the door. He hadn’t even noticed the gun 47 still clenched in his hand. 

She held the kiss for a beat, then reluctantly let go. 

And he did not. 

Seconds ticked by in tortuous slow motion as the moment lingered. It wasn’t how she had imagined kissing him for the first time, but it had been absolutely incredible. As if she should expect anything less from him by now. 

Beneath her hand, she could feel his heartbeat returning to normal. The guard was gone, the patrol soon to be called off. They were safe. 

And still pressed right up against each other.

15\. Rest, Break, Check

Diana had risen from the couch over an hour ago, bidding 47 a good night and closing her bedroom door. They’d been reading through the target’s texts and emails for over an hour and, while she may have been tired, he was energized, his focus trained on the information in front of him as he considered the best approach.

Gradually, though, he became aware of a new sound. Stilling himself, he trained his ears on the small noises he could hear coming from Diana’s room then he was on his feet, silently padding towards the door with his Silverballer drawn. 

Was she in distress? Why was she whimpering? Clearly, she was in pain. He threw the door open, eyes adjusting quickly to the dark room.

“47! What the bloody hell – ” she yelped, blanket drawn up to her bare chest. 

He frowned. “I thought I heard sounds of distress coming from your room.” 

Diana sighed. “I must have been having a nightmare,” she said tightly, pulling the covers up as she stared him down.

“A nightmare,” he repeated dubiously. She was lying but he couldn’t figure out why. 

“A moment of weakness, never to be repeated,” she snapped, cheeks flushing. 

He holstered his gun and checked out the small window. The dark alley below was empty. 

Satisfied, he turned back to her, noting for the first time the flush that was creeping across her chest. 

A part of her he hadn’t seen since he saw her in the shower – 

Oh. 

_Oh._

“Yes, well, I’m perfectly fine,” she said, laying back down with her back to him, oblivious to the conflict raging inside him. “Good night.” 

He nodded dumbly before beating a hasty retreat to the couch. He was still sitting there, numbly cleaning his gun when Grey returned hours later. 

16\. Night 

The night before they leave for Sgail, Diana finds sleep impossible. So many unknowns, so much risk for him to be taking. It’s maddening, so she decides to calm herself by reviewing what they know. 

However, as she comes around the corner to the main area of the flat, she’s greeted with a tantalizing sight: a shirtless 47 slowly lowering himself down from feathered peacock pose. Her breath catches as the moonlight slithers across his rippling muscles, highlighting every inch of his perfection. 

With his back turned, she can’t see the ghost of a smirk that catches on his lips.

17\. Storm

A storm hits their boat four days out to sea. Diana tries to press on, but the roiling is too much for her and she spends the next two hours curled up in a miserable ball. 

Her cabin door opens and 47 appears, a can of ginger ale and 2 Dramamine pills in hand. He cocks his head, frowning slightly. She waves her hand and slowly sits up, opening the can and swallowing the pills with a grateful gulp. 

“Read to me?” she asks quietly, gesturing to her notes. 

She drifts off as he does, head resting on his thigh.

18\. Leaves

They’re six months into the investigation when Grey leaves his phone unlocked by Diana’s impromptu workstation at the kitchen table. 

_Keep them busy in China._

She says nothing, going back to her work as if nothing has happened. She looks over at 47 as he cooks. She’s going to miss his cooking, among other things, but now is not the time for such sentimentality. She books a midnight flight for Helen Rieper to Buenos Aires and then starts clearing her gear off the table as 47 approaches with 4 plates. 

She hopes he takes her disappearance for the signal it is.

19\. Security

“I’ll tell you the same thing I’ve told the last three guards: there’s nothing on me that can hurt you,” she snapped as they approached the checkpoint, arms already extended. 

“I apologize for the inconvenience, ma’am.” 

Her eyes snapped to his. So that was his infiltration point. 

Well, far be it for her to give him away.

She shivered as his gloved hands skimmed lightly down her sides before he knelt in front of her, tracing along her inner thighs. His fingers were so close, if he just - 

“You’re good to go, ma’am.” 

She nodded curtly. This wasn’t over.

And the Payoff 

1\. Song

The sound system at the vineyard was top notch. Even as they made their way away from prying eyes, the sounds of the band floated delicately on the evening air.

It occurred to him that he should be nervous, unprepared as he was for what Diana had silently promised him as she took his hand and led him from the floor. Thorough study had been his way for his entire life, but he was flying blind here. 

Then her hands were on him, guiding him gently to fit against her, around her, inside her and he found it didn’t matter.

2\. Color, Phone

A tango. It was just what they needed to scout the room covertly.

47 turned to look at her, lips quirking in the tiniest of smiles. Without hesitation, she grabbed a dark red rose from the centrepiece of a nearby table and held it out to him. “Care to see if the guest of honour is feeling the rhythm, 47?”

Instantly, their arms wrapped around each other, as if they’d been dancing together for years. The music swirled around them like a caress, each note leaving her breathless as he dipped her effortlessly while pointing her at the security booth. 

She wrapped a leg around him as she came back up. “Head of security is on the phone. He looks upset.” He twirled them around, walking her backwards and watching as part of the team dispersed.

“Four guards have left through the southwest door,” he murmured, tracing the rose down her cheek before righting her. She spun out gracefully for a few steps, noting another team crossing the hall and leaving the same way. Holding her arms tightly to her chest, she retrieved the dongle and slipped it in his pocket. 

“Happy hunting, 47” she whispered as the song ended. 

3\. Plant

They train together now. He tosses her a training blade and dares her silently to come at him. She smirks, planting her feet in a perfect combat stance and throws the knife with wicked accuracy at his chest. But he’s fast and while she adjusts, he’s already on her, tackling her to the grass.

They land hard, 47 angling his shoulder so he takes the brunt of it. Diana quickly presses her advantage and rolls them so she lands on top, pulling a knife from her boot and a groan from his lips as she presses it to his throat.

4\. Chill

It’s a risk coming back to the Maldives but it’s a calculated one. Haven is long gone, sold for a song to a Saudi Arabian developer and transformed into the premiere high-end destination for bored socialites and high-end honeymooners alike. 

Diana has decided that Helen Rieper would like to sample the resort’s wine list as she and her husband enjoy their second honeymoon. 

“The 2021 Yates Malbec, two glasses please,” she says as 47 emerges from the shower. “I heard it was a vintage year.” 

“They didn’t have any Grand Paladin?” he teases before pulling her down to the bed.


End file.
